


Una fantasía cumplida.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Kink, Mommy Dom, Sub!Dean, Submissive!Dean, bottom!Dean, fendom, little boy - Freeform, male submission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Recordáis cuando Dean dijo que fantaseaba con que una chica con una máscara del Zorro le abofetease durante el sexo? Pues de nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una fantasía cumplida.

Dean estaba esperando sentado a los pies de la cama. La chica estaba en el baño, cambiándose.

-Tengo que reconocer que eres el primero que me pide esto-dijo ella tras la puerta.

-¿En serio?-Contestó él con sorpresa y una risa nerviosa.

-No, tonto, esta es la tercera vez que voy a hacerlo con este disfraz. Pero pensé que te ayudaría a relajarte.

La chica salió del baño con el pelo cogido en una coleta alta, un antifaz negro y lencería negra y roja de encaje a modo de corsé. Dean había tenido muchas veces la fantasía de que una mujer le dominase, y la había cumplido un par de veces… Pero no tan bien como a él le gustaría, pues en los encuentros casuales rara vez coinciden los gustos entre los desconocidos, rara vez se vuelven a encontrar y aun más rara vez se tiene la confianza para confesar fetiches y realizarlos. Esta vez se había armado de valor y había pagado a una señorita de compañía que, además, era experimentada en el juego de dominación/sumisión. BDSM o como se diga. La cuestión es que por fin iba a hacer realidad su fantasía.

-Muy bien, repasemos las reglas-dijo ella, acercándose y quedando de pie frente a él-. Palabra de seguridad.

-Pastel.

-De acuerdo. Como es tu primera vez, vamos a ser suaves y a portarnos bien. Llámame señora cada vez que te dirijas a mí, ¿has entendido?

La voz de aquella chica era tan sensual que Dean solo pudo asentir, con la mente colapsada por la excitación. Y para colmo se había ido aproximando en una inclinación hasta sentir su aliento contra los labios. Ella sonrió complacida y eso le calentó más, ya le apretaba el pantalón y seguro que ella se había dado cuenta.

-Buen chico. Parece que tienes ganas de ser obediente…-se separó de nuevo y para cuando Dean pudo darse cuenta, la chica tenía una fusta en la mano.

-Sí, señora-tragó saliva.

-Pues no me convences con esa carita de niño bueno-le levantó el rostro con la fusta desde el mentón-. Sé bien que eres un chico malo y vas a recibir un castigo por ello. Ahora desnúdate y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Dean ya había hablado con ella y le había dado instrucciones de lo que creía que podía tolerar y lo que no, de modo que no estaba preocupado y se desnudaba deprisa para contentarla. En eso consistía el juego. Él sería el sumiso al que ella podría usar y humillar a su antojo y, si en algún momento la cosa se torcía, solo tenía que decir la palabra de seguridad que ella ya había repetido cientos de veces para aprenderse. Al cabo de un minuto, estaba desnudo como ella quería, pero, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, ella parecía molesta y le agarró la cara.

-¿Esa es forma de dejar la ropa? Eres un desordenado, recógela del suelo ahora mismo y dóblala bien en esa silla.

Enunciada la orden, le soltó. Dean se arrepintió realmente de haberse comportado de esa manera e hizo lo que ella le dijo, balbuceando disculpas entre tanto. Ella le pellizcó el trasero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-Nada de disculpas, no me gustan. Obedece y punto.

-Sí señora-terminó y se giró, mirándola.

-Agacha la cabeza, ¿o es que te he dado permiso para mirarme?

-No señora, me portaré bien señora-dijo, bajando la mirada.

Ella le observó de arriba a abajo y le acarició la erección, provocándole un ligero temblor y suspiros. Ahora Dean tenía el ceño fruncido y se sentía extrañamente cómodo ante la dominación y el abuso consensuado de aquella mujer joven y atractiva. Estaba deseando que le golpease y se preguntaba cuáles serían sus siguientes movimientos.

-Estás muy duro, pequeño…-decía ella, continuando con la leve pero efectiva humillación verbal-. ¿Te está gustando?

Dean asintió, mordiéndose el labio y relamiéndose.

-¿Te está gustando?-Repitió la pregunta, abofeteándole.

Dean volvió a responder asintiendo con los ojos cerrados y con un sí casi inaudible.

-¿Te está gustando?

De nuevo una bofetada y la afirmación de Dean subió su volumen.

-Responde, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta?

Cada vez que lo preguntaba, abofeteaba a Dean y como consecuencia él subía la voz, hasta que ella se contentó. Entonces paró, sonrió satisfecha y algo excitada y le besó, casi forzándole a ello, aunque Dean enseguida se acostumbró y se incorporó al beso.

Entonces le empujó tirándole sobre el colchón. Dean siseó una queja, ella se reía de él.

-Pero qué dulce…

¿Lo soy? Pensaba Dean. ¿Le estoy gustando? ¿Lo hago bien?

Ella leyó sus ojos. Su experiencia le hacía saber exactamente qué necesitaba oírle decir aquel hombre de cuerpo fuerte a la vez que tembloroso. Esa faz y musculatura firmes se tensaban y erizaban en una inquietud propia de un animal. Dean era, de todos los que se habían postrado ante ella, el más atractivo sin duda. Pensó para sí que ojalá solicitase sus servicios más a menudo.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sí-su voz se tornó algo melosa dentro de su autoridad, la de una mommy dom, pues entendía que Dean encajaba en la imagen de little boy aunque él probablemente ni supiera lo que era eso-. ¿Quieres que siga, pequeño? ¿Te gustan mis bofetadas?

Dean asintió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ya totalmente sometido en su rol. Su expresión era algo indistinguible entre placer y dolor, para aquel que sea principiante. Para ella no. Ella sabía justo lo que Dean necesitaba y se lo dio. Se acostó de lado en la cama, a su espalda. Dejó la fusta a un lado y le ató las muñecas con un pañuelo de tela de algodón que previamente había dejado en la mesita.

-Ahora pon las manos por encima de la cabeza, pequeño-le ordenó, mientras Dean sollozaba, y le ayudó a acatar la orden-. Eso es, muy bien-le elogió y le acarició toda la espalda hasta las nalgas-. ¿Te gustarían unos azotes ahora, pequeño? ¿Eh?

Dean sentía cierto pudor y sólo se atrevía a asentir evitando que se encontrasen sus miradas.

-Oh, no tengas miedo, cielo. Vamos, déjame escuchar esa preciosa voz, ¿ah?-ahora le causaba piel de gallina acariciándole con la fusta la unión del trasero con la cara interna de los muslos-. ¿Te gustarían unos azotes?

Dean se estremeció. Nunca antes había estado tan sensible. Temía no querer volver a practicar sexo convencional.

-Sí, señora…-susurró.

-Repítelo-dijo a su oído-. Y esta vez, llámame ama.

Tras esas palabras le lamió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole gemir.

-Azótame, ama, azótame… Por favor…

Aquella súplica no podría haber sido más erótica, y atravesó peligrosamente las barreras del autocontrol de la chica. Quería volver a oír esa voz ronca agudizada y entrecortada.

-Suplica-alargó un suspiro en su orden, apretando la mandíbula.

-Azótame… Por favor, por favor…-Dean rogaba como estando apunto de llorar-. Dame ya…

Ella le tiró del pelo hacia sí, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y arreándole con la fusta por primera vez. Dean gritó con tal fuerza que debieron haberle escuchado en todo el motel.

-No exijas. Suplica.

-Sí, sí…-jadeó aturdido-. Por favor, por favor más…

Ella le arreó más fuerte, esta vez en la otra nalga. Dean emitió un sonido gutural, apretando tanto los puños que blanqueaba sus nudillos. Estaba empapado en sudor y pidiendo por más. Cayeron unos cuantos azotes más. Ya tenía el culo enrojecido y la humedad le doraba la piel. Su miembro palpitaba.

Ella se separó para tumbarle boca arriba y permaneció a un lado, medio inclinada sobre su cuerpo, acariciándole suavemente el pecho y el abdomen, que se contraían con cada bocanada de aire.

-Qué buen chico, sí… Te debe doler el culo, ¿hmm?

Dean evitaba el contacto visual y se removía todo lo que la excitación y el limbo en que estaba le permitían. Jadeaba como si estuviese llorando, pero sin lágrimas. El placer era indescriptible para él. La boca le salivaba poco, estaba respirando por ella y con los gemidos se resecaba su garganta.

Ella lo comprobó al besarle, tenía un remedio.

-Vamos pequeño, desata el lazo-dijo, refiriéndose al de su pequeña capa.

Dean reaccionó despacio, pero pronto estiró las manos y tiró deshaciendo el nudo. Ella dejó caer la capa y se miraron a los ojos. El marrón chocolate del iris de la mujer resaltaba con el antifaz puesto. Captada su atención, se quitó las culottes de encaje y dejó a la vista su sexo, que solo tenía algo de vello en el puente de venus.

-Acuéstate y baja los brazos-dijo, y cuando Dean hubo obedecido le anunció lo que acontecía-. Voy a darte de comer, pequeño.

Dean tragó saliva inexistente, expectante. Ella puso una rodilla a cada lado de su cabeza. Así como estaba, a él le era imposible tocarla. Si lo intentaba, su propia flexibilidad se lo impedía.

Ella bajó un poco más sus caderas hacia el rostro de Dean, que ya podía oler su humedad y sentir su calor. Era su oportunidad de dar lo mejor de sí. Sacó la lengua y lamió de arriba a abajo toda la magnitud de sus labios, repitiéndose en esta acción y deleitándose con los suspiros de la chica. Luego abarcó el clítoris suavemente entre sus labios y lo chupó hasta añadir movimientos circulares con la lengua, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para ser más eficiente. Esa misma lengua hizo un recorrido hacia abajo hasta el orificio de su vagina, colándose para después volver a subir hasta el clítoris y viceversa, y viceversa, y viceversa… Hasta perder la cuenta y tener la boca igual de húmeda que el sexo, salivando excitado con labios hinchados.

Entonces ella decidió que era hora de apartarse y terminar de desnudarse.

-Muy bien pequeño… Tienes una boca muy hábil, ¿verdad que sí?

-¿Soy un buen chico?

-Oh, sí-ella sonrió complacida, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Y apuesto a que este buen chico se muere de ganas por tocarse, por eso se ha esforzado tanto, ¿a que sí?

Ella le miraba fijamente sosteniéndole la barbilla, burlándose. Le volvió a desesperar y asintió con frustración. Era la tortura más erótica que había sufrido nunca, y cuánto más le acercaba al límite, más placentero era.

-Muy bien, vamos a aprovechar bien esa boca-metió sus dedos índice y anular en aquella cavidad y Dean los lamió-. Oh, estás tan desesperado que harás lo que yo te diga, ¿hmm?-Dean gimió y ella le tiró del pelo con la mano libre-. Eres una putita, ¿hmm? ¿Eres mi perra?

El lenguaje no era humillante, era cómo decía lo que decía lo que le humillaba, y Dean tenía el rostro sonrosado por completo, con aquellos dedos metidos en la boca, babeando y gimiendo sonoramente.

-Por favor, por favor, tócame ama…-lloraba rindiéndose sin lágrimas-. Tócame, tócame…-viendo que no funcionaban sus súplicas, siguió intentándolo, cada vez más lascivamente-. Soy tuyo, todo tuyo, por favor… Hazme lo que quieras, pero lo necesito…

-Algo me dice que te muerdes la lengua, pequeño. Vamos, puedes decir algo mejor que todo eso.

Dean frunció el ceño con ojos cerrados. Ella usó aquellos húmedos dedos en su miembro para mostrarle que iba por buen camino. Dean suspiró con cierto alivio, aunque era insuficiente.

-Úsame… Por favor… Haz lo que quieras, donde quieras… Yo… No puedo más…-suspiraba entrecortadamente.

Ella entendió inmediatamente y le liberó las muñecas. Seguido, volvió a ponerse encima de él, pero esta vez al revés, tal que su boca estaba frente a su polla igual que la boca de Dean lo estaba frente a su coño.

-Abre las piernas pequeño, y lame como tú sabes.

Dean enseguida obedeció, y tan pronto como lo hizo, ella le correspondió metiéndose su erección en la boca, succionando el líquido preseminal.

-Usa también los dedos, pequeño.

-Ah… Sí…

Nunca una mamada había sentido tan bien. Era obra de la espera, del ansia por que ocurriera por fin. Su miembro nunca había estado tan lubricado, podía sentirlo, y colaba sus dedos en ella como le había ordenado, contento de complacerla. Entonces ella embadurnó bien sus dedos y se dirigió a los pliegues de su ano. Dean se arqueó ahogando un grito.

-¿Qué? Ah, eso es… Eso no… ¿Por qué…?

No terminaba una sola frase.

-Aquí es donde querías, ¿verdad? Por eso has dicho donde yo quiera. ¿Te gusta aquí detrás, pequeño? ¿Quieres que te folle el culito?

Dean musitaba por favores agarrando las sábanas y temblando, acercándose peligrosamente al clímax cuando ella logró meter un dedo. Lo hizo despacio y por entero, llegando directamente a una zona desconocida en su interior.

-Sí…

Ella daba lo mejor de sí, atenta a sus gritos, ayudándose de la mano izquierda en el oral y sin cesar con su mano derecha. Y dado que Dean había dejado de atenderla, paró.

-No podrás correrte hasta que yo lo haga, ¿has entendido?

-Sí, sí.

Arrepentido volvió a usar todas sus energías en ella, llevándola al orgasmo lo mejor que supo, como si estuviera sediento y ella le fuese a dar agua. Ella gimió y contoneó su cuerpo en hondas sensuales, tocándose los pechos y estremeciéndose.

-Buen chico-dijo con fogosidad y se bajó de encima, le besó fervientemente y respiró hondo-. Date la vuelta, perro.

Dean abrió los ojos de par en par. No necesitaba oír más para entender que tenía que ponerse a cuatro patas, y tragando su orgullo y su vergüenza lo hizo.

Ella le separó las nalgas y escupió en su entrada.

-Por favor, no seas mala-rogó.

Ella se inclinó sobre su espalda y susurró con cortesía.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. Voy a darte exactamente lo que quieres -y mientras susurraba, volvía a meter aquel dedo-. Tócate para mí, pequeño. ¿Está bien así?

Dean se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo y se empezó a masturbar. La sensación era sumamente gozosa. Asintió con ligereza y se relajó, dejándose llevar.

-Córrete, pequeño. Quiero oírte gritar una última vez, vamos Dean. Estás tan sexy en esta posición, todo expuesto… Te gusta aquí dentro, ¿verdad, Dean? Córrete para mí.

Esa voz sensual pronunciando su nombre entre tantas frases que le ruborizaban le acercó más y más al orgasmo.

-Me… Me vengo, me… ¡Ahh! Ahh, ah…

Dean se corrió sobre las sábanas del colchón, arqueando toda la espalda y arañando lo que agarraba. Jamás había sentido el clímax con esa intensidad. Eyaculó una cantidad fuera de lo normal, se quedó sin aliento, entumecido y agotado, empapado en sudor.

-Dios…

Él respiraba agitado como una bestia. Ella fue por un par de toallas al baño y regresó antes de que pudiese echarle en falta. Con la primera toalla cubrió las sábanas y se tumbaron encima. Dean seguía en su aturdimiento. Con la segunda toalla secó la frente de Dean y su pecho y su abdomen y las piernas. Luego le limpió las manos y arrojó la toalla al suelo. Le rozó la piel ligeramente con los dedos, incitando un cosquilleo. Dean casi se acurrucó un poco a su lado y sonrió adormecido. Ella le besó la frente. Dean se percató entonces de que ya no llevaba el antifaz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien-respondió todavía algo ido.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Mucho… Mucho…

-¿Cómo está tu trasero? ¿Te duele?

-Está bien, estoy bien. ¿Podemos… simplemente…?

Ella sonrió alagada.

-Disculpa, tengo que asegurarme. Forma parte del trabajo.

Dean emitió un gruñido de queja, estirándose en la cama, frotándose la cara.

-¿Y no puedo ser tu Richard Gere?

Ella rio.

-Para empezar, Julia Robberts quería ser rescatada, yo no. Además, tú tienes los ojos verdes y tu coche es negro-le pellizcó la punta de la nariz-. Pero si alguna vez quieres repetir… Estaré encantada de darle a ese culito el trato que se merece.

-¿Todavía quieres darme más azotes?-Inclinó la cabeza.

-No-negó y luego se acercó a su oído-. Pero te follaré con un dildo de veinte centímetros.

Dean tragó saliva. Si las agujetas se lo permitían, volvería esa misma noche.


End file.
